Wishing for Strength
by drTomoe123
Summary: Kenshin Himura can be commonly found residing at the Kamiya dojo. He is often doing laundry, playing with Ayame-chan or Suzume-chan, or be seen fighting away some vicious opponent. What happens on the day when Kenshin and Yahiko are left alone at home?


**Summary:**

Kenshin Himura is commonly found residing at the Kamiya dojo. He is often spotted doing laundry, playing with Ayame-chan or Suzume-chan, or fighting away at some vicious opponent. What is to happen on the day when Kenshin and Yahiko are left alone at home after the entire Shishio incident? Prepare to find out…

**Rurouni Kenshin – Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story**

"**Wishing for Strength"**

_by drTomoe123_

It was a sunny day, children could be seen playing in the streets of Meiji-era Tokyo. At the Kamiya dojo the red-haired rurouni, Kenshin was asleep under one of the many trees littering the dojo grounds.

"Kenshin! I'm going to the Hyou-jin dojo to train!" Kaoru called.

Kenshin sprung up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Kaoru-dono! I'll be here when you get back, I don't think I'll be going anywhere today. Is Sanosuke or Megumi here?"

Kaoru's voice was beginning to gain an impatient edge, "No, they're not, but Yahiko is. Don't worry, he won't bother your nap, he's inside training or something. Make sure to have dinner ready when I get back," she called.

Kenshin listened until he heard the dojo's main gates slam shut. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his hakama and stretched out. The wind chime inside of the dojo rang as the gentle breeze stirred. Kenshin heard the sound of muffled grunts that was emitting from the dojo.

"I guess Yahiko is inside training, just like Kaoru-dono said," Kenshin laughed, "This one might just peak in there to see how he is performing."

Kenshin strolled along towards the main training area of the dojo. He saw the various toys with which Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan played littering the ground.

"I heard many good things about Yahiko's fight against Henya of the Juppongatana. His body and swordsman spirit are really becoming just as mature as his heart already was," Kenshin smiled as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and entered the dojo.

"Gwa! Gwha! Gwhaaa!" Yahiko grunted as he swung his shinai.

Kenshin stood behind the wall as he observed Yahiko.

Yahiko moved gracefully across floor of the dojo as his sweat dripped onto the floor, giving it a shiny sheen.

Kenshin heard Yahiko muttering amongst the grunts, "I have to get just as strong as Kenshin! I want to be able to protect the people that mean a lot to me!" Yahiko began to giggle, "Just like Tsubame-chan!"

Yahiko stopped his swinging and stood in an upright position and began to speak again, "Alright, now to perform my secret daily practice of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu!"

Yahiko suddenly turned around and swept his shinai along with him, "Shishio! Prepare to be defeated by my _RYU SHO SEN!_" Yahiko shouted as he sliced right through the imaginary Makoto Shishio.

Yahiko heard someone clapping behind him. Yahiko turned around quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"That was a very good rendition of the _Ryu Sho Sen_, Yahiko," Kenshin smiled.

Yahiko began to smile and began rubbing the back of his head, "You really think so, Kenshin? I just want to warn you that one day, I'll be able to beat your _Ryu Sho Sen!_"

Kenshin sat down and laughed. "Yahiko, do you mind telling me about how you felt when you fought against Henya of the Juppongatana?"

Yahiko was surprised at the question. He laid down his shinai and sat next to Kenshin.

"Well, I really wanted to prove myself and protect the Aoi-ya. Okina was telling Kaoru to fight with me, and I wanted to show everyone how much I've trained!" Yahiko replied.

Yahiko looked down to the floor and continued, "Every time I think about you, Kenshin, I get this great feeling inside. I want to get stronger than everyone else around me. I want to be the best swordsman in the world, and I want to be able to put all of my doubts to rest be happy with where I've gotten to!"

Kenshin started to smile again and started speaking, "Yahiko, this one must tell you, you have gotten a lot better, and what you were feeling was something universal. You felt the urge to get stronger, and that's one of the most important things for a swordsman to have."

Kenshin put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder, "Yahiko, this one never wants you to forget that feeling, and you'll be able to do anything that you wish. If you hold on to that and you still keep getting better, you'll end up a great swordsman, just like your father."

Yahiko looked at Kenshin and he began to pick up his shinai. "Kenshin, my father isn't the only person I want to end up like…I want to end up like you too!"

Kenshin just simply smiled and said, "Thank you, Yahiko."

Yahiko jumped up and began his usual training once again.

"I've got to get better! I've got to be able to beat Yutaro-kun and then eventually you, Kenshin!" he hollered as he swung his shinai.

Kenshin just sat there, watching the young swordsman practice Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. He saw the dream of endless generations in the young boy's eyes.

"To think that a boy like this could wish to be just like me. I guess the Meiji era really was worth all the pain this one caused. I just hope that Yahiko can live the life he wants to, becoming just like this rurouni and his father, because I know I had that same urge to get stronger when I was a child," Kenshin thought to himself.

While Kenshin watched Yahiko become stronger, the sun was shining brightly outside, and the wind blew softly, blowing any worries into the light.

Kenshin was happy with his new life and with the dream burning inside of this boy's eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
